The 5th year
by Adrian Black
Summary: Harry has a new friend that has answers to some of his questions. written preOotP will revise as soon as I have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

The Minister of Magic burst through the doors to the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent as they watched him walk quickly up to the staff table. They didn't notice the girl following him.

"Dumbledor this is my grand daughter Adrian. I believe you got the owl telling you she was coming?"

"I did Cornelius "

The Minister nods and turns to leave. As he passes her he says "I'll see you at the end of the year." He walks out the door closing it behind him. Everyone looks at her you could tell she was used to this kind of attention. She stood tall and proud, it seemed as though nothing would faze her. The headmaster stood up to address the school. "I am pleased to introduce our new student. She has attended Durmstrang for the past 4 years." Dumbledor looks at the girl "You may join your house table." She walks confidently over to the Slytherin table and sits down for her first meal at her new school.

No one knew anything about the girl who had just walked into their lives. They didn't know what they were in for. Most everyone ignored her. The only people who seemed to notice her were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Hermione looks at Harry and Ron, They are discussing the transfer student.

"She looks familiar."

"Maybe she's been here before."

"Harry why don't you go talk to her?"

"It's not that simple Hermione!"

"Ron's right."

Next day on their way to class a group of giggling 2nd years walked past them the new girl behind them. She was reading a book as she walked. Harry glanced at the title of the book "Most Potente Potions"

"How did she get permission for that!"

The girl stopped but didn't look up.

"Who said I did?"

"That book is in the restricted section!"

"Actually Granger this book is from my personal Library and how would you know it was in the restricted section?"

"Your father is a Death Eater then? And how I know that is none of your business"

She glares at Hermione.

"My father is not a death eater. Though many people thought he was."

Harry interrupted them

"Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

"You have seen me before. Several times actually. At the Leaky Cauldron in your 3rd year, at the World Cup and at the Tournament last year."

"My Name is Harry Potter"

"I'm Adrian Black"

"Black?" Said the 3 friends

Adrian smiles "Yes, my father is Sirius Black."

Later in the Gryffindor common room

"Why didn't he tell me? I am his Godson after all."

"Maybe he doesn't like her. Or maybe she's lying"

"Why would she lie about something like that?"

"I don't know. We don't really know her Harry."

"I wonder if she's spoken to him since he got out?"

"That's a good question Ron. I'll ask him."

"No Harry don't!"

"Why not Hermione?"

"I just..."

Harry and Ron finish her sentence.

"Don't think it's a good idea."

Hermione blushes.

"Mock me if you want I don't care."

She stomps up to her dorm. The boys sit in their favorite chairs by the fire.

"Ron do you think I should ask him?"

"I don't know Harry. Hermione may be right this time."

"Ron, Hermione usually is right."

"That isn't the point Harry."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow I'm going to bed."

"All right good night Harry"

"Good night Ron"

Harry thinks about Adrian as he closes the hangings to his four poster. After a few minutes he falls asleep.

Harry kept waiting for his chance to talk to her but she always seemed to be with Draco Malfoy. Harry wasn't sure how she would respond to him talking to her in front of the Slytherins. One day about a week after term started he found her alone in the Library.

"Hello"

"Hello Harry"

"Adrian I have a question to ask you."

"Have I spoken to my father?"

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask you?"

"I thought you might ask me that at some point. I just thought you would have asked before now."

"I couldn't. You were always with Malfoy "

"And you don't like him. Right?"

"Well yeah. Where is he anyway?"

"He went to talk to professor Snape about the Quidditch team"

"Why?"

"Draco was going to see if he could get me on the team."

"I'm on the Gryffindor team"

"I know."

Madame Pince comes up and hands her two big books

"Here you are."

"Thank you."

Adrian puts the books in her bag and starts out the door. Harry follows.

"Yes Potter?"

"I was just wondering"

"No Harry I can't. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'll see you in class."

"Bye Harry"

"Bye Adrian"

They walk to the entrance hall together, Adrian heads down to the dungeon and Harry goes into the Great Hall for dinner.

The Halloween feast was as good as ever the house elves seemed to have outdone themselves again. Harry looks around at the students eating happily and talking about the next Hogsmead visit and the next Quidditch game. (Almost everyone was saying that Gryfindor would beat Slytherin.) Harry looked over at the Slytherin table looking for Adrian. She wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who Harry?"

"He's looking for Adrian."

"Harry you aren't still thinking about asking her are you?"

"I already have Hermione."

"When?"

"Yesterday in the Library."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't really answer me."

Harry, Dean, Ron and Seamus start talking about the upcoming Quidditch game. Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic, Adrian was standing before the council pleading her father's case.

"Why don't you believe me!"

"Your his daughter of course you'd say he was innocent."

"I'm not just saying this because he's my father! How dare you say that!"

"Young lady I think you should get back to school."

Adrian stands up and glares at them.

"I'm the Minister's Grand Daughter..."

"That doesn't matter here Miss Black"

"You put an innocent man in Azkaban for 12 years! I'd be surprised if he could even recognize me now."

"We're counting on the fact he doesn't. If he did he would kill you in an instant."

"He wouldn't kill his own Daughter. He loves me."

"He killed James and Lilly Potter. He may even be the one who killed Adaliegh Fudge."

"Black, and no he didn't Voldemort killed them!"

"Young Lady I told you to go back to school. Now Go!"

Lupin and Moody are standing outside the door waiting for her to come out. The door flies open and Adrian rushes out. She doesn't even look at them. When she gets back to school Artemis is waiting for her with a letter tied to her leg. Adrian takes the letter off and pockets it so she can read it later.

A week later

The Slytherin team comes out onto the field first, followed by the Gryffindors. Madame Hooch waits for them in the middle of the pitch. She looks at the two teams hovering above her.

"You all know the rules. I want a nice clean game…………from all of you."

She looks pointedly at the Slytherins. She releases the bulgers and the Snitch, and then throws the Quaffle in the air. Adrian grabs it and heads to the Gryfindor end of the field. She throws the Quaffle into the goal hoop. Ron tries to stop it but misses. A groan rose up form the Gryffindor supporters.

"Slytherin leads Gryffindor 10-0. Gryffindor in possession, Bell passes to Katie; Katie passes back to Bell and..."

A groan went up from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Slytherin back in possession. Nice bulger work by Fred Weasley!"

A green streak passed by him headed to the Gryffindor end. Adrian threw the Quaffle through the hoop.

"What is she riding? Slytherin leads Gryffindor 20-10."

Just thenDraco shoots off after the Snitch. Harry follows. Draco is right behind the Snitch when Harry comes up. Draco reaches for the tiny golden ball and falls off his broom, but is caught by Adrian flying just below him. Harry raises a fist in the air the Snitch's tiny golden wings just visible through his fingers.

"Gryffindor Wins!"

The Teams land, the Slytherins head to their locker room, The Gryffindors surrounded by their cheering house-mates. Adrian stands by the Gryffindor locker room waiting for the team. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the castle.

"Thanks Adrian."

"For what?"

"Catching me."

"What are friends for?"

She smiles at him, and heads to the library. She reaches into her pocket for the note for Madam Pince and feels another piece of paper. She pulls the letter from her pocket and looks at it. She turns and heads for the Owlrey. When she gets there she sits down and opens the letter.

Dear Adrian,

Don't worry about getting my name cleared. We'll worry about that later. Remus told me you were upset. You know I wouldn't try to kill you, I Love you to much. They were just trying to get you to turn on me. Have you meet Harry yet? He hasn't mentioned you in any of his letters. Well I guess it's just a matter of time. I have to go; Kreacher is trying to save more of Mother's things.

Love always,  
Your favorite black dog, Snuffles.

Adrian folds the letter up and places it back in her pocket. She looks up and sees Harry taking his owl over to the window.

"Harry?"

He looks over at her.

"Yes?"

"You sending a letter to snuffles?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to send him one to. Do you have a quill and parchment with you?"

"In my bag, I'll get it for you."

She watches him open his bag and retrieve the items. He hands them to her and waits with Hedwig by the window. Adrian starts writing.

Dear Snuffles,

Yes, I've met your godson. Obviously as I am using his owl. I'm glad to hear you've spoken to Uncle Remus. Do you know how Aunt Amelia and Chrissy are? We lost the Quidditch match today. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. (They beat us 150--20) I have to get to class so I guess I'll send you another owl when next I have a chance.

Your Dearest Little Girl,

Adrian

Adrian sealed the parchment and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks Harry."

He ties the second piece of parchment to Hedwig's leg and sends her out the window. He turns to say something to Adrian but she's gone. He walks to the common room thinking about Adrian. He looks up and sees the portrait of the Fat Lady. His feet had taken him there without him realizing it.

"Fairy lights"

He says to the fat lady. The portrait swung out to reveal the common room. Ron and Hermione found him sitting in front of the fire two hours later.

"Why weren't you at diner Harry?"

"I was just thinking about Adrian and lost track of time I guess."

"Is she a veela like Fleur?"

"I don't think so Ron."

Sirius is sitting in the kitchen with Remus and Moody when a snowy owl flies in.

"Hello Hedwig. What have you brought me today?"

He takes the two letters off of the owl and pushes a plate with some bits of food on it toward her. She hoots her appreciation and starts eating it. Sirius opens the first piece of parchment and reads it.

Dear Snuffles,

How are you? Nothing interesting has happened here. In fact the most exciting thing that happened this year was the transfer student from Durmstrang. She says she's your daughter. Do you really have a daughter? Can you tell me about her? I've got to go so I'll talk to you soon.

Your godson, 

Harry

Sirius opens the second letter and laughs when he reads it. He looks at Hedwig.

"I see they've met. Well I want you to take a letter back to them."

He goes and finds two pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink. He sits down at the table and starts writing. When he finishes he ties the letters to Hedwig's leg and she flies off.

Harry sits down for breakfast the next day and sees Hedwig fly in over to the Slytherin table and drop a letter to Adrian before flying over to him. He opens the letter and reads:

Harry,

Yes Adrian is my daughter, but I think she should tell you about her past.

Snuffles

Harry folds the parchment and looks at the Slytherin table. Adrian was gone.

Up in the Owlrey

Adrian sits down and opens her letter.

Dear Adrian,

I'm glad to hear you won your first game of the season. Amelia and Chrissy are fine Remus gives me an update every time he comes. I hope to see you soon.

Snuffles

Adrian laughs as she finishes the letter. Harry walks in.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me about..."

"My life?"

"Yeah."

"People think I have it easy growing up with the Minister of Magic. They would be wrong. My life is hard and more complicated than it seems and that's all because I grew up with the Minister of Magic. I grew up in the spotlight. People always told me how precious I was then turned around and said "Poor thing with no parents." I heard that kind of thing everywhere I went. My grandfather had never told me about my father and rarely talked about my mother. Truth is he never knew who my father was. The ones who knew him weren't allowed to get anywhere near me. I finally asked my grandfather who he was but all he would say was "He left you. You and your mother." Finally when I was 9 years old I met someone in Diagon alley that knew my parents. I didn't even know the guys name. He just came up to me and asked if I wanted to know who my parents were. I told him yes I did. So we sat down and he bought me ice cream and he told me all about them. He told me my mothers name was Adaleigh, and that she was the prettiest girl in her year. He told me my father was one of his close friends at school and that he was a troublemaker. He talked about my parents for a long time then I asked him why I was living with my Grandfather and not my wonderful parents. He told me that when I was a year old my father had gone over to a friends house and had taken me with him. Just after we got there I started crying and saying that she was hurt. He didn't understand but he went home to check on her anyway. When my father got home he found a mark above the house. He went to Dumbledor and asked him to come. He was afraid. Dumbledor went in and found my mother dead at the top of the stairs. At this point he asked if I wanted him to stop. I told him no. So He then told me that my father had gone a few months later to see this same friend and his wife and had found them both dead. After that my father had gone after the man that had killed them and that he had been arrested for the murders of 13 people. My grandfather came hurrying over and took me away to a store where he asked the owner to watch me for a moment. He went back to the stranger and started yelling at him. The storeowner told me the strangers name was Remus Lupin. Then I heard my grandfather yelling "She's not your niece! She isn't old enough to know all this yet! " Remus just stood his ground and waited for grandfather to stop yelling then he left. On the day of my 10th birthday I got an owl explaining more about him. He said he was sorry he hadn't introduced himself and he said he was my uncle. His wife was my mother's sister and that grandfather had disowned her for marrying him because he was what they called a half-breed."

Harry sat there staring at her.

"Remus is your uncle?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say."

"Good then that means I can go. I have classes to get to and I think I'm late."

"Classes? Classes! I forgot! And we're late for potions. Snape'll give me detention for weeks for this."

"No he won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm with you. I'm in his house."

"You're also Sirius's daughter."

"So?"

"He hates your father."

"I know but that can't be helped. Come on before we miss class altogether."

They take off down the corridors. They don't stop until they get to the dungeon classroom. Harry stops to catch his breath, Adrian waits.

"Ready Harry?"

He nods. She opens the door and walks in Harry just behind her.

"You two are late."

"We know professor. We're sorry."

"Take your seats, and begin."

Adrian sits down beside Draco. Harry and Ron look at each other in astonishment. Harry sits down beside Ron. He looks at Adrian. She smiles and winks.

Later at the feast.

"How did she do it? I still don't understand."

"I don't either Hermione. She told me he wouldn't do anything."

"What did you expect? She's a Slytherin. What did she tell you Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's her story."

"Oh she's the minister's grand daughter, Sirius's daughter, and Lupin's niece. He mother was killed by Death Eaters. And she used to play with me before Wormtail betrayed everyone."

"That's what she told you to make you so late for the class? That would have taken her like 10 seconds to tell you."

"She told me how she found out about her parents. Fudge hadn't told her. She told me how she ended up living where she is. I never did find out why she went to Durmstrang."

"Harry I think you should leave her alone for a while."

"Why Hermione?

"She's been upset lately."

"No she hasn't."

"Shut up Ron. I can tell. And it has something to do with her father."

"How do you know that Hermione?"

"Harry he's here."

"Who? Snuffles?"

"Yeah. I saw him running up the grounds to the castle."

"When!"

"Just before we came to diner."

Harry stood up suddenly and ran to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't at diner Harry noticed. He stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. And realized he didn't know the password.

"I really should ask him if he would tell me what it is and when he changes it. Let's see. How about... Lemon drops!"

No movement

"Lemons? Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans? He doesn't like those though. Ice mice? Treacle Tart?"

The Gargoyle leapt aside and Harry ran up to the office. He knocked on the door and heard a dog barking on the other side of the door.

"Hermione was right."

He opens the door. And is knocked over by a giant black dog.

"Well hello to you to."

Harry tries to get to his feet but the dog is too heavy.

"Sirius perhaps you should get off of Harry."

The dog moves slowly to get off. Harry tackles his Godfather as he takes his true form as a man.

"Sirius!"

"Hello Harry."

Someone was giggling in the corner.

"Who is that?"

"I would have thought you would know Harry."

"Adrian."

"Yes."

Harry returns to his common room a couple of hours later.

"Harry where did you go! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I was with Adrian in Dumbledore's office."

"Why?"

"You were right Hermione, Snuffles was here. We talked for a long time."

"We knew that Harry."

"Oh yeah Sorry."

"Harry I went to Madame Pince to see if the Library had any old Daily Prophets."

"And?"

"They do. Harry I found the Prophet for the day after Adrian's mother was killed."

She hands him a piece of parchment. On the front of the paper was a picture of a man, a woman and a younger couple with a baby. The woman was crying, the man was faced away from the young couple. The younger girl looked on the verge of tears. The man beside her was trying to comfort her.

"That's..."

"Remus and Fudge. The woman crying is Fudge's wife. I think the young woman and the baby are Adrian's aunt and cousin. Do you know their names? The article didn't say. It only said that the junior minister's oldest daughter had been found dead in her home on the morning of... When was it? Oh the 14th of February. And that the Dark Mark was found above the home. It doesn't say who found her or even mention her husband and daughter. They aren't in the picture either."

"They weren't there."

"Why not?"

"Sirius wasn't ready. He found her. He told the headmaster."

"How did you know that Harry?"

"Adrian told me."

They all go up to bed. Harry lays awake for quite a while thinking about Sirius and Adrian.

"Miss Black have you told him?"

"No Professor I haven't"

"You should. He needs to hear it as much as you need to talk about it."

"I'll tell him Headmaster."

She leaves for her dorm.

"You have a wonderful daughter Sirius. Well-behaved and well-mannered."

"She's just like her mother."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Adrian didn't see Harry until lunch. She kissed Draco on the cheek and shooed him off to class. She waited until he was out of sight then went over to Harry.

"Harry can I talk to you? Ron and Hermione might as well come to. I know you'll tell them everything I say."

Hermione raises her eyebrows, Ron blushes, and Harry smiles. She leads them to the Library. They enter and sit down at the table the farthest from the door.

"I suppose you want to know about my mother don't you?"

"Well...Yeah."

"My mother was the oldest daughter of Cornelius Fudge. She was spoiled even after Amelia was born. Grandfather didn't seem to like Amelia as much as he liked my mother. When they were in school my mother was the popular one and Amelia was the quiet one. They said she was the prettiest girl in the year. Still mother was unhappy. Her little sister had everything she wanted so she tried out for the Quidditch team and made it. But she still didn't have a boyfriend. Amelia already had one, Remus Lupin. He was smart, funny, and good looking and he was perfect for her. Well my mother had to find a guy even better than Remus. She was watching Amelia hanging out with Remus and his friend's one-day and she noticed one of the boys was good looking, nice, adventurous, and had quite a personality. Well he was a Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin so that presented a problem. One day in a Quidditch match a Bulger knocked her off her broom. She was so high up when she fell that she would probably die if she hit the ground. Being the nice guy he was he didn't want her to get hurt so he flew down and caught her, just as the Slytherin seeker caught the Snitch right from under James's nose. James was furious with him. He told him he should have been helping him and not saving some Slytherin. My father ignored him. He secretly started going out with her. Finally two years after they graduated he married her. She became Adaleigh Black on the 14 of February. She told her father she had married an old school boyfriend. He had never met my father and he never really did, he had a chance but he didn't come. He had never even seen me until over a year later. Father had taken me to the Potter's house. Lilly would take Harry and me and let us play upstairs. One time they were talking about something, Someone. I didn't understand but whoever it was was very scary. Lilly had taken us upstairs to play but I could still hear them. I heard my dad say he had brought me with him so Adie could rest. He was always calling mother Adie. That was her nickname. Anyway a few hours later he came upstairs to get me he, said a quick good bye to James and Lilly and we left. When we got home I could tell he was frightened. It scared me I had never seen him so shaken before. I knew we were home but we didn't go in. Instead we went to see Dumbledor. He held me as daddy explained what had happened, and then he stared crying. Dumbledor told daddy to take me somewhere else while he went to check on something. We stayed with James and Lilly until it got to be to dangerous after that we stayed with Aunt Amelia and Chrissy. A few months later father left me on my grandfather's doorstep. That was the last time I saw daddy."

"That explains a lot."

"Wait."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Who are the two in this picture?"

"The young woman is my aunt Amelia, the man is Uncle Remus and the baby is probably Chrissy. I was with father that day. He didn't want the first funeral I went to, to be my mothers. He wasn't ready for it anyway."

"Why were your grandparents turned away from them? She was their other child."

"Well see my grandparents knew about Amelia marrying Remus and they didn't approve. They said he was a half-breed and didn't trust him. So they disowned her. They still don't speak to her or Chrissy."

"Where do they live? They don't live with Remus do they?"

"No they live somewhere in France. I should go, I'll talk to you later."

With that she walks out without a glance backward.

"Well that was informative."

"Hermione? Don't we have to go to Care of Magical Creatures? "

"Yes we do. Harry you didn't ask her did you?"

"I didn't have a chance. I was going to wait for a few days to."

"So she just volunteered all that information?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

Adrian walked to the dungeons. She ran into someone halfway down the corridor. She looks up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Adrian. What are you doing down here?"

"I was headed to the Common room. Would you tell the professor I didn't feel well?"

"Of course." He pauses "Do you want me to………?"

Just then she collapses. Draco catches her and picks her up. He starts down the hall calling over his shoulder as he walks.

"Crabbe tell the professor that myself and Miss Black had to run to the Hospital wing."

Twenty minutes after the start of their Care of Magical Creatures class they see Malfoy walking down the lawn. When he reaches the class Hagrid looks at him.

"Where's Adrian?"

"The Hospital Wing."

"What happened?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself Potter? Seeing as you two are such good friends now."

Harry glared at Draco and turned back to Hagrid.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asks as the trio walk up to the castle after class.

"I dunno. Let's go find out."

They walk down the corridors to the hospital wing. When they enter they see Tonks and Lupin beside the bed Adrian was asleep on. Lupin turns when they enter.

"Well hello Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Hello" Said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Hello Professor, Tonks it's good to see you both. How's Adrian?"

"She's fine. She just hasn't slept in…………3 days I think it was."

"Why?"

"Well she's had a lot on her mind Ron."

"Like all this stuff about her parents?"

"Well she's only just found out everything recently. In fact you three probably know as much as she does. "

"She doesn't know much then does she?" Ron said in a whisper to Harry and Hermione. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch, Hermione. What was that for?"

Lupin looks at them.

"Would you like to meet my wife and daughter?"

"Remus... You ..."

"Tonks don't worry they won't get in trouble. They're here on a short break anyway." 

"We'd love to meet them Professor."

"Harry call me Remus. If you will wait here for a moment I'll go and fetch them."

Harry nods as Remus walks out the door.

"Where is he going?"

"Dumbledore's office. So how are your classes so far Harry?"

"They're ok I guess."

Remus returns shortly. A woman was talking quietly to him he smiles and nods. A girl no older that Harry was walking arm in arm with him.

"Well Harry, Ron, Hermione. I'd like to introduce to you my wife Amelia. She is the Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Baxbautons. And this young Lady is my daughter Christiana. She is in her 5th year.

"Hello Harry. You can call me Chris or Chrissy if you prefer I don't mind."

"Hello Chrissy."

"Hello." (Hermione)

"Well Remus I finally see my dear little Adrian's friends. Miss Granger is just as pretty as I heard she was. Mr. Weasley known for his infamous flaming red hair."

Ron's ears go red.

"I like red hair. I once even tried to dye mine red. But Adie said I looked like my head was on fire. Mr. Potter the son of my dear friends Lilly and James. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Mrs. Lupin."

"Harry please call me Amelia."

"Alright Amelia."

No one had noticed that Adrian had sat up in bed.

"Am I invited to this little party?"

Chrissy squeals.

"Adrian!"

She runs over to her cousin and hugs her.

"I didn't know you were coming Chris."

"Daddy invited us to come meet Harry since we were on break."

"Chris I told the Headmistress we wouldn't be gone to much longer."

"We have to go?"

"Afraid so. I hope we can see you all really soon."

Chrissy and Amelia leave after saying quick goodbyes to everyone.

"Adrian can you come to diner in the Great Hall?"

"Madame Pomfrey won't let me leave till tomorrow. She wants me to rest."

"All right then. See you tomorrow in class?"

"I think so."

Harry smiled at her as they turned to leave.

"Harry can I talk to you? Alone?"

Harry looks at his friends.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

They leave. Harry turns back to Adrian. He sits in a chair near her.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would send a letter to father."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Harry."

As Harry leaves he sees Draco coming down the corridor. Harry tries to figure out a way to avoid passing him but can't think of a way. They approach each other.

"Hello Potter."

"Do you want something Malfoy?"

"Actually Adrian does."

"What would that be?"

"She wants us to get along. We don't have to in public. She just wants us to be somewhat civil to each other."

"She wants us to get along?"

"Yes."

"I will if you will."

"Fine. I'll go tell Adrian."

Harry walks toward the Great Hall and Draco goes to the hospital wing. When Harry sits down Ron and Hermione look at him.

"Well?"

"Well what Hermione?"

"What did she want?"

"Nothing really she was just stalling me until Draco got there. She wants us to get along."

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah. For Adrian."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"No. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. It just seems like you and Adrian are really close."

"So? She's Sirius's daughter and I'm his godson."

"I know it just seems weird."

Hermione looks back at the book she had been reading. Ron and Harry start a conversation with Neville, Seamus and Dean about Quidditch.

"He agreed?"

"Yeah."

Adrian smiles at Draco.

Adrian left the hospital wing early the next morning. She went to the Entrance Hall to wait for Draco so they could go to Hogsmead. He arrived just as Harry Ron and Hermione came down the stairs from their common room. Harry looked at Draco then at Adrian.

"Hello"

"Hello Harry going to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah."

Adrian smiles. Then she and Draco walk out onto the grounds toward Hogsmead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wait for a few minutes for Ginny who was supposed to meet them. When she gets there they leave. They walk down the street and into the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny go and order while Ron and Hermione go to find a table. When they get the drinks Harry and Ginny head to the table. Harry sits down and looks around. He sees two people sitting at a dark corner table. He notices one of them is wearing blood red robes.

"_Those are Durmstrang robes_."

"What?"

"Oh sorry I must have been thinking out loud."

He looks back at the corner the two people were gone.

_  
"Adrian would you care to join me for a drink inside the Three Broomsticks?"_

Adrian looks at him.

"Sure. Draco why don't you go look at the new shipment of brooms? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Draco nods as the two walk into the Three Broomsticks.

"Who is he?" Draco thinks as he walks to the Quidditch supplies store.

Adrian follows him to a corner table. She couldn't help but notice it was rather dark.

"So what brings you here?"

"Work."

Adrian looks over at Harry who had been watching them. The man touched her arm and they Disapparated.

"Where'd they go?"

"They who Harry?"

"Hermione tell me you didn't see Adrian's blood red robes."

"No actually I didn't."

"Harry you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. _I think_."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione and Ron run up to the castle and right into Snape.

"Well what have we here? I suppose this is a matter of life and death?"

"Actually Professor it is. Adrian was kidnapped."

"You three follow me."

He turned and walked swiftly to the headmaster's office. When they catch up to him he had already gotten the door opened.

"Well? Go tell Dumbledor. Where was she?"

"The Three Broomsticks."

Snape walks even more quickly back down the corridor to the Entrance Hall. They enter Dumbledore's office.

"What's wrong?"

"Headmaster it's Adrian. She was taken!"

"By who?"

"A Death Eater."

Dumbledor gets quickly to his feet and ushers them out of the room.

"Show me where."

They lead him down the corridor. When they get to the entrance Hall Snape was standing there waiting with the rest of the professors.

"Potter was anyone with Adrian other than the death eater?"

"Draco Malfoy was with her before she came in."

"Severus would you please find young Mr. Malfoy and take him to my office. Minerva would you Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick kindly gather the students in the Great Hall. Will the rest of you kindly search the Village for any sign of Miss Black?"

The professors go their separate ways as they do as Dumbledor asked. Dumbledor looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What about Adrian?"

"The professors will round up the school and bring them back to the castle and then join in the search for miss Black in the village."

"They won't find her there."

"How do you know?"

"I think if she was in the village he could have gotten her to walk there and not had to apparate."

"If he didn't want to draw attention to himself..."

"He wouldn't have apparated. People were bound to notice."

Adrian woke up and looked around her. She was in a strange place. It looked as if no one had live here in years. There was a thick layer of dust on the ground, there were no lights. The only light in the house was coming from the big windows on either side of the door, but even that light was faint and seemed distant.

"_It must be getting dark out_."

Someone entered the room behind her.

"Well the little princess is awake. Did you sleep well highness?"

"You drugged me." Adrian glared at the woman. She couldn't see her face but she was sure she knew who it was.

"I didn't. That would be the work of Master Wormtail. He made the Potion. A friend of mine gave it to you."

The woman bent down to look in Adrian's face. Adrian tried to slap her but found her arms were bound as were her feet. The woman looked angry.

"You shouldn't have tried that the ropes will tighten if you struggle."

She kicks Adrian then leaves. Someone behind her touches her arm gently. She turns her head to look at him. He leans closer and whispers in her ear.

"_Dumbledor is sending someone to get you. I'll try and protect you as best I can until he gets here_."

"_Lucius_?"

They come into the Entrance Hall and see Professor Snape waiting with Draco.

"Follow me."

Snape takes them into the Great Hall.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was just wondering where you thought Adrian might be."

"She could be anywhere Miss Granger."

"Have her aunt, uncle and grandparents been told yet?"

"Professor Dumbledor and I will inform them as soon as we can."

He turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To inform her family."

He walks out the door closing it behind him.

"Where is she Malfoy!"

"How should I know!"

"You were with her before she disappeared!"

"Harry calm down"

They all turn and look at the headmaster who had just entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy would you kindly tell us when you last saw Miss Black."

"We were walking down the street and a man in a hood came up and asked if Adrian would like a drink. He took her inside and she didn't come back out."

"What was she wearing?"

"Her Dumstrang robes."

"Do you know why?"

"She likes to stand out in a crowd."

"Mr. Malfoy would you have noticed if someone in blood red robes disappeared?"

"Most likely."

"You may return to your common rooms. Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape will escort you to the dungeon. Minerva will escort the rest of you to Gryffindor Tower."

The two professors were waiting for them outside the office.

"Professor Snape did you tell them?"

"I told her Uncle. He said he would inform his wife."

"What about her grandparents?"

I don't think we'll drag them into this."

"Amelia?"

"Yes Remus?"

"I have some bad news. Could you ask Maxime for some time off?"

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. It could take a while."

"All right I'll ask her. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Amelia. Bring Christiana with you."

"All right."

His wife looks at him curiously. Then disappears from the fire.

"_Mr. Malfoy_?"

"_I'm sorry Adrian_."

Lucius looks at his arm then back at Adrian.

"I'll be back soon."

He disapparates. Adrian is alone in the house.

"_Why do they want me? Why is Lucius going to protect me?_"

Amelia and Chrissy stumble slightly as they step out of the fireplace and dust themselves off. Remus is waiting for them.

"What's going on?"

"Sit down please."

He takes his wand out and conjures chairs for them. They sit.

"What is this about?"

"Adrian."

"What about her?"

"She was kidnapped this afternoon in Hogsmead."

Amelia looks at her husband.

"What?"

"Adrian was kidnapped."

"Are they looking for her?"

"Amelia do you really think Dumbledor wouldn't look for a student that had gone missing? He's doing everything in his power to find her."

"What can we do?"

"Anything we can. Dumbledor will tell Maxime and I'm sure she'll help as well. Chrissy you can continue your classes at Hogwarts while we search for Adrian."

Chrissy nods. 

Adrian wakes to find two death eaters standing over her.

"What do you want?"

One of the death eaters bends down so she can see his face.

"_We want to take you home_." he says quietly.

"_Moody_?" She whispers.

He nods and unties her. Once on her feet she looks at the man that had come with Moody.

"Father?"

He nods and hands her a long black hooded robe.

"_Where did you get these_?"

"_I'll tell you later. Let's get you out of here_."

Adrian quickly puts the robe on over her other clothes. Sirius pulls her hood up to cover her face.

"_If we see anyone don't say a word. Understand_?"

"_Yes sir_."

"_Good Girl_."

They turn and leave. They walk down the hall Adrian saw from the room she had been held in. She realized the room had been the sitting room at one point in time. They continue down the hall and out a side door into the sunshine. Once outside Sirius took his daughter's hand and apparated into the warm welcoming Kitchen of #12. Moody walked over to the fireplace.

"I'm going to report to Dumbledor."

With that he threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lupin is pacing Dumbledore's office. Amelia is watching him. Chrissy is with Harry, Ron and, Hermione in the Gryffindor Common room. Moody steps out of the fireplace. Everyone looks at him.

"She's safe."

Amelia jumps up and hugs him.

"Thank you!"

Lupin smiles weakly and falls into a chair.

"Where is she now?"

"She's home with her father."

"I have to tell Chrissy. Where is she?"

"I'll show you where she is. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will want to know she's safe."

Remus and Amelia leave to go find their daughter.

"Is she all right?"

"As far as I can tell Lucius kept his word."

"Good."

"How did you find me?"

"Malfoy told us where to go."

"Who took me there?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was Wormtail."

"I'm home so tell me where you got these robes."

"Regulus."

"Your brother? I thought Voldemort killed him."

"He did. These were in his room. I didn't throw them out because I thought they may come in handy, and they did. They helped me get my little girl back."

He smiles at her. She stands up and hugs him.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"I think you did, But a father can never hear that to many times."

Adrian smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Lupin leads his wife up the stone steps to Gryffindor tower. He stops in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I remember you two."

They smile.

"I suppose you need in, but you don't know the password."

"You know me well."

"I think Harry told me the password was: Aponte?"

The portrait swung open.

"Remus how did you know that?"

"Like I said Harry told me."

"Sure he did."

They walk into the common room. To see Harry pacing in front of the fire, Hermione watching him, and Ron and Chrissy playing a game of Chess that neither one of them was really paying much attention to.

"What a lively group you are."

"Professor Lupin!" (Ron)

"Did you find her, dad!" (Duh... this is Chrissy)

"Where is she!" (Harry)

"Is she ok?" (Hermione)

"One at a time. Ok Chrissy first."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"At home."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes."

"Can we go see her?" (All four)

Remus looks at Amelia.

"I guess. As long as it's ok with the Headmaster."

Snape walks in the Slytherin common room

"They found her"

"Can I see her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere important. It's just Adrian's house."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Adrian's house?"

"Yes. Well actually it's her father's."

"Mother's?"

"Yes these were some of the things from her school years. Don't ask me were she got some of it or why she kept it."

He pulls an old hat out of the box, and laughs.

"What is it?"

"This is a cursed hat. Your mother gave it to me as a prank. I didn't fall for it. I think she was disappointed."

He rummages through the box and pulls out a photo album.

"I didn't know she had this."

The album is full of photos from school. The first one is a photo of a young girl in her school uniform. She was a first year. Another picture showed a young girl with a Quidditch team the girl looked like she was at least in her 3rd year. Sirius kept turning pages and telling the stories behind some of the pictures. Near the end of the book was a picture of a distinguish man, his wife and two daughters. You could tell the girls didn't get along well. The oldest was beside her father. Her sister stood on the other side of her mother. As far away as they could be and still be in the picture.

"That's how they were until they both got married I think they tried to get along for me and Remus. Addie was like her father. Always in the spotlight. Amelia is more like her mother. Though they haven't spoken much since she married Remus. Cornelius told her to ignore Amelia. I think that hurt her worse than when her father refused to come to the wedding."

He turned the page once more. Adrian saw a picture of her father with his two best friends. They were all three wearing Tuxedos. The next picture was of a woman in a beautiful white dress. She was smiling at Sirius.

"Your wedding?"

"Yep. I have more pictures of this somewhere."

Adrian looks back down at the book. The last picture was so big it took up the whole page the picture was of Adaleigh Black with her best friend. 

"Narsissa."

"They were friends. We had a house right next door to them. Until your mother was killed."

"She was killed?"

"Yes. I went to Dumbledor after I had seen the Dark Mark over the house I didn't go in knowing what I would find. The only ones to believe I hadn't killed your mother were Lilly, James, Dumbledor, Amelia and Remus. Dumbledor stood before your grandfather and pleaded my case. Your grandfather let me off after James told them I was with him and Lilly all day to let Adaleigh rest. Then the Potter's were killed and I was charged with thirteen deaths including my old school friend Peter Pettigrew."

"Do you know who killed her?"

"I have an idea, but as I'm a convict no one will listen to me. They would send me straight to Azkaban."

"But father Azkaban is empty."

"What?"

"The prisoners and the Dementors are gone."

"He has a full army then?"

"I suppose so."

"Does Dumbledor know this?"

"I learned that when I was at that house."

"I have to tell him!"

He rushes out of the room and down the hall then into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Sirius?"

"I've got to tell Dumbledor!"

"Tell him what?"

The two men walk to a corner. Lupin looks shocked.

"I'll go you stay with Amelia and the children." (Remus)

"I couldn't protect them." (Sirius)

"I can't stay..." (Remus) 

"I'll go."

Dumbledor is pacing in his office. Snape is in his Dungeon classroom making a potion. Minerva is up in a tower somewhere. Sprout is in the greenhouses. Flitwick is in his charms classroom putting things away. And many many miles away one Bellatrix Lestrange is walking into an empty sitting room at the old Riddle house.

Bella looks around the room.

"Wormtail!"

The man runs into the room.

"What is it?"

"She's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's not here! She's gone!"

Adrian looks at her father.

"I have to go back to the school anyway, and I'm the only one with all the information."

"She's right Sirius. Amelia and I will go with her. We need to get back anyway."

Sirius looks at his daughter.

"I have to go."

"I know angel. I just..."

"I'll come back when I can."

He walks over to his daughter, hugs her and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Be careful."

"I will daddy."

Adrian walks over to her uncle.

"I'm ready"

"Are you sure?"

Adrian nods.

"Positive. Lucius told me himself."

"Do you trust him?"

"He told me you were coming for me. I believe he made sure everyone was gone so Mad-Eye and my father could come for me."

Dumbledor nods. Adrian leaves his office and heads to the common room. She lays down on a couch and falls asleep.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"The inevitable. Did he talk to her?"

"He did."

"He told her about her mother?"

"Some. I don't think he told her everything though."

"She must know."

"If he doesn't tell her I will."

Remus turns and leaves. 

Draco walks into the common room and sees Adrian. He smiles and sits at her feet. He touches her shoulder lightly.

"Adrian. Adrian wake up."

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"What?"

"Why don't you go to bed?"

She nods. Draco pulls her to her feet and takes her to her dorm. She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

She walks into her room, lays down, and falls asleep in minutes.

Sirius is sitting on Adrian's bed looking through the box of Adaleigh's old things. He picks a teddy bear up looks at it for a minute then puts it on Adrian's pillow.

"It was Adaleigh's now it belongs to Adrian."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she's gone!"

"She's not here anymore! Gone!"

_Sirius apparates to the old house he sees a woman in a long hooded black cloak waiting at the top of the stairs._

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite cousin."

"Regulus is dead"

"I'm not talking about your brother. I came to see you."

She pulls out her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"  


Adrian sits up, jumps out of bed, and gets dressed as quickly as possible. She runs out of her room, through the common room and down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster!"

"What is it?"

"Father."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know. Something's happened to him!"

Amelia runs up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Remus!"

She opens the door to the bedroom and runs to the bed.

"Remus!"

He looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumbledor wants you to meet him at Headquarters. Immediately!"

Remus gets dressed and apparates to #12. Dumbledor is waiting.

"What's going on?"

"Adrian came to me this morning telling me something was wrong here. I thought it best to make sure."

"Have you been in yet?"

"Not yet. Come and we will go in."

They walk in the door. Remus goes upstairs with Tonks. Dumbledor goes downstairs with Snape.

"All clear up here. Tonks did you see Sirius?"

"No. He must be downstairs."

They walk down to the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"He's gone Remus."

They head back to the Castle

"Did you find him?"

"Sorry Adrian. He wasn't there. When you talked to him yesterday did he tell you anything?"

"He talked about the day Mum died and about living next to the Malfoy's."

Remus and Dumbledor walk into the house, Remus stops just inside the door.

"I can't do it."

Dumbledor nods and goes into the great room. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up.

"_Sirius."_

"I'll tell her."

"Are you sure Remus?"

"Yes. I think I should be the one to do it. After all I am family"

He apparates back to his house.

"What is it Remus?"

"_Sirius..."_

Amelia looks at her husband. He looks more pale than usual. His eyes. There is a great fear and dread in them. Empty. That's the one word that describes Remus Lupin at this moment. An emptiness that can not be filled by just anything. He not only lost James. He lost Sirius. His best friend.

"_He's gone. He can't come back."_

"Does Adrian know?"

"_Not yet_. I have to go tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll go with you. She'll need us both."

They apparate to Hogsmead and walk slowly up to the castle.

Adrian is sitting in the library with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco doing their homework for the day. Draco gets up to find a book, he looks toward the door.

"Adrian your uncle and aunt are here."

"What?"

She looks up.

"Remus!"

She gets up and runs to him and hugs him and Amelia.

"What are you doing here? I thought you both went home. Remus are you ok?"

"Adrian something's happened."

Adrian sits down.

"What is it?"

"It's your father."

"What about him?"

_"He was killed."_

Adrian burst into tears and ran from the room. Draco ran after her.

"Is it true?"

Amelia looks at Remus.

"I'm afraid it is Harry." 

Adrian ran down the hall to the dungeons. She didn't stop until she got to the entrance of the common room. She sat down outside the door and cried. Draco sat down beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried into his robes. After a while she calmed down some. Draco looked at her.

"She's asleep."

Draco looked up to see Remus and Snape.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing Draco."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll come stay with me. She may want to go back to the house for some of her things. She'll come back to school when she's ready. I'll teach her privately if she wants."

Draco nods as Snape picks Adrian up and takes her to the hospital wing. Remus follows slowly behind them.

"He is dead my lord."

"Where is the girl?"

"We have yet to find her Master but she may return to the house. I will watch and if she comes I will..."

"You will what?"

"Kill her?"

"Very good."

Adrian wakes in the hospital wing. She looks around and sees Remus and Draco talking to Harry. He looks over at her and goes and sits down in the chair beside her bed.

"How do you feel?"(Lupin)

"Are you ok?" (Harry)

"I'm fine I guess."

"Would you like to go get something from the house?"

"Yeah I think so."

"We'll go tomorrow."

"Ok and Remus?"

He turns to look at her.

"Thanks."


End file.
